No Rest for the Wicked
by LordFrieza
Summary: Ra's AlGhul has made a deal with an Archduke of hell.  But what does that mean for former member of the Trench-coat brigade and current Ancient John Constantine?  Well the conditions of the deal threaten to upset the balance, and destiny won't stand forit
1. Chapter 1

_**No Rest for the Wicked**_

Chapter 1 'Unnatural times'

The cold cobblestone street was almost welcomed to the British man walking down it. He had long since left the Slaughter House. Of course his commits on the place being made over for the Mick's didn't go over too well. He almost grinned at that. 

_'Ell with 'em._ he thought to himself as he righted himself and looked at the change of scenery. He quickly looked around to see the cobble stone street gone, the drizzling dreary weather gone, and the street leading toward his short term apartment gone. 

"Bleeding 'ell, what's all this?" he no one and everyone around who could listen to him. Instead he was greeted by silence and a dirt road. 

He looked around for a street sign and saw an old wooden one a few feet off. He walked toward it and took out his lighter. Flicking it a few times he looked at the name of a town he had no intention of visiting. 

"Small Ville? I'm in the states, wonderful I get to deal more yanks." He said as he looked at the sign and then at the street. In the distance was a farm house. He decided that heading there would be better than hanging out in the open. He began to cut across the field when the he smelled something familiar. 

His eyes widened as he smelled the brimstone. Without wasting a minute he began to run toward the smell knowing that Destiny had broke one of the rules of the ancients by causing him to be in a different country to prevent something big from happening. He got to the front door of the farm house and knocked it down when he rammed his shoulder into it. Knowing that tomorrow he would feel the pain of the act he looked to see a man tied with soul chains forged in hell itself and a woman screaming for help. He tried to place her as he ran in. He knew that some where he had seen her face before, but now wasn't the time. He reached into the pocket of his trench coat and brought out a bag of dust he had bought from Papa Midnight the last time he visited the Voodoo doctor in New York. 

"Evening Gents." he said as he threw a handful of the powder toward one of the demons and watched as it screamed in pain. 

The other demon quickly looked toward him. It's face became hard and it slowly let go of the mortal woman. The woman fell to the floor and scooted out of the way of the demon and the man who had barged in to save her. 

"Constantine... I thought that Illisa was taking care of you. Did she not fulfill her duties as a mortal mate?" The demon asked. 

"Belsatar, I use your true name and bind you by my will." Constantine said as he looked at the demon. 

"Damn you Constantine." Belsatar said as his true form came forth. 

Instead of looking like a traditional Demon Belsatar looked like he had in heaven before being kicked out. His four wings made of silver, his eyes looked to be the same color of rubies, and his flawless skin looked as porcelain with the exception of blood and tar smeared here and there over his cheeks. The fallen angel looked at Constantine with contempt, but held his tongue. 

"What is going on here Belsatar?" Constantine asked. 

"I am fulfilling a mission request." Belsatar answered truthfully, but withholding all of the information he could. 

"What is the mission request, who made it, who made the deal to cause it, and why did the make the deal?" Constantine asked obviously not in a mood to play 'questions' with the fallen angel all night. 

"We are to destroy the relationships within the Justice League. I was to help that soldier demon implant a hybrid or half breed into Superman's wife's womb. Once the half breed was implanted it's dark nature would influence her. She would become insatiable and looked outside of their marriage. We would even have removed the memory of this... occurrence so he would think that she simply no longer cared for him. She wouldn't even know why she was doing the things she was, but her mind would soon be lost to the pleasure and seeking of it." Belsatar said as he tried to fight from telling more. 

"I'm waiting." Constantine said as he looked at the fallen Angel. 

"The Archduke of hell made the mission request. Ra's AlGhul made a deal with him. He is trading two thousand souls from his assassins, his daughter's soul, and the souls form the Justice League when they fall. I don't all of the reason for it, but as I understand he wishes to use the absence of the league to thin the population of Earth." Belsatar said as he spat toward Constantine. 

"Belsatar, by thy name I command thee. Belsatar leave this place, return to the one who has assigned you to this mission and spit directly in his eye. Reveal the reason for doing so and wait for his response." Constantine said as he watched the pale face of the fallen angel grow even paler. 

Constantine turned toward Clark and looked at the chain. He walked forward and chanted in latin until the chain broke and released the man of steel. The moment Clark was free he rushed over to Lois who was huddled against the wall. 

"Bloody 'ell... It's all happening again." Constantine said as he fished out a smoke and pulled it up to his lips. 

(Gotham City) 

Two huge beings moved toward Linda 'Kara' Lang. She looked over at Tim to see him being held down by two women who looked like they couldn't have been nearly as strong as him, yet they held him back as he kicked and screamed. One of them had already removed his mask revealing his handsome face under it. Kara looked back at the large men and tried to dodge one of them only to find that the man was just as fast if not faster than herself. The man grabbed her shoulders and rammed her into the brick wall behind her. 

"Ehs annog eb a taerg kcuf." one of them said to the other. 

"snainotpyk era. Ev'i dekcuf lareves ni eht stip ydaerla." The second one replied. 

Kara attempted to blast one with her heat vision only to watch it smirk and tear off of the burning flesh to reveal a horrible looking monster. It back handed her causing her to spit blood. 

"I get her first." The creature said as it kicked Kara in the stomach hard making her drop to her knees. 

"What... What are you?" Kara asked as she spat more blood. 

She looked up to see the creature holding something and her throat filled with bile as she realized what it intended to do. She felt it grab her jaw and squeeze until her mouth opened forcefully. It started to move forward when a bright golden lasso wrapped around it's arms and something pulled it back a few steps. 

The creature turned to see another target standing there. 

"Wallow and Greed are late again." The creature said. 

"Come now Envy, we can't help that." One of the girls that was holding Tim said. 

"Shut up Lust." Envy roared as he attempted to remove the lasso only to feel it tighten. 

The other man moved in on Kara and lifted her. Diana watched as the girl's arms was held behind her back and she could hear the sicking sound of a bone starting to break. 

"Release him or I break her arm, and then I break her pretty neck." The other one said. 

"Wrath, don't even kid about that." Lust said as she looked hard at the one holding Kara.

Wrath looked toward Lust with distaste in his eyes and moved a hand toward Kara's now hurting Jaw. The young Kryptonian felt sick by his touch. She wanted to throw up as his hand gently held her jaw and then suddenly her head began to move slowly toward the right side. She tried to fight and found his finger nail digging into her skin as her reward. She whimpered and stopped fighting.

"Killing her will still complete my orders, I don't have to worry about anything else Lust. Now you and Vainity can take your toy and do whatever it is you wish to him, but I grow tired of this sneaking around and hiding in the shadows. I long for war, I long for destruction, I long to feel a mortal's life end by my hands." Wrath said before something struck the back of his head and exploded. Wrath brought Kara's arm up and the sound of it breaking echoed through the alley as he dropped her. He turned around to see the mortal guardian of the city standing above him.

"Now… This looks like fun." Wrath said as he tore the human flesh off of his natural face.

What stood there afterward was a creature that looked as though it was a mixture of beauty and horror. It's shape was of an attractive man. Its face was beautiful, but it's eyes was black. There was nothing there except for endless rage. Every vein in its body bulged with a black substance.

"Come mortal! Come and face your own wrath!" The creature called to the Batman.

(Kent's Farmhouse)

Constantine looked at Clark and Lois. The woman looked as if she was going to be able to breathe easy again. He started to walk toward the door when Clark's voice stopped him.

"Thank you." Clark said.

"Don't. Mate I'm keeping the balance is all there is to it. I better find the others that are attempting to disrupt it and send them back as well." John said as he opened the door and stepped out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**No Rest for the Wicked**_

_**Chapter 2 'Sins of the Father'**_

(Gotham – Near the demonesses holding Tim)

Lust looked toward the battle happening between Wrath and the mortal. There was few times that Wrath ever lost. Of those times it had been to true heroes. She could mentally count each and every one of the heroes, knights to be exact, that had beaten Wrath. There was Dante who defeated Wrath while rescuing his beloved Betrice, Sir Galahad, who had face Wrath in the guise of a black knight, and now it appeared that the mortal 'Batman' would be among those to defeat Wrath.

"Your anger, your wrath is great mortal! I can feed from it all night!" Wrath shouted as he attempted to catch Bruce only to find a Bat-a-rang heading for his face.

He ducked and laughed.

"Do you think that I'm that stupid?" He asked before the Bat-a-rang came back and struck him behind the head and knocked him forward. He started to get up but the weapon unleashed a sonic explosion that knocked Wrath to the ground.

"Vanity… I believe that we should collect Wrath and Envy and get away before this becomes more public." Lust said.

"Good call sis." Vanity said as she stood and waved her hand toward Wrath causing him to disappear.

Lust lifted into the air and grabbed Envy who was still attempting to fight with the Princess.

"We don't have time for this, and trust me… You're not going to be the one that gets her." Lust said before both she and Envy disappeared.

Bruce stood still for a moment before he touched his cowl. Smirking he turned around and looked at Tim helping Kara. Behind him he heard the sound of two high heel boots touching down on the rooftop.

"You know how to make a date interesting Mr. Wayne." Diana said softly.

"This wasn't my intention, but I need to find out everything that I can about these metas." Bruce said.

"They had weird names." Diana stated.

"I caught a few of them. The names are from the deadly sins." Bruce stated as he walked toward the edge of the building.

"Deadly sins?" Diana asked.

"Seven Deadly Sins actually. They are mentioned in Catholic doctrine. The sins are Greed, Lust, Wrath, Sloth, Gluttony, Vanity, and Envy. According to most doctrine the sins are deadly because they encompass so many other sins, and through them it is fairly easy to lose your spiritual connection with 'God'. He said, and the way he emphasized the church and God almost sounded as if he had a personal vendetta against both.

(New York – Papa Midnight's building)

Ra's AlGhul looked at the plump man before him. The man lifted what appeared to be a tiny person from the table and touched them to his tongue. The miniature person screamed in agony as the plump man bit down on 'him' and ripped the miniature person in half.

"Mr. AlGhul it is so rare that I have anyone willing to pay me half up front. I must say that each of these souls are very satisfying but we have a mutual problem." The plump man said.

"Yes, I received word that our beginning assult was met with failure." Ra's stated.

"It is unfortunate. However I can do nothing about Constantine. His soul belongs to two other archdukes at the moment, and I don't wish to be in their struggle. I would rather wait for them to finish each other off and then take their souls and lands." The plump man said as he looked at Ra's.

"I was speaking of the Detective… Who is Constantine?" Ra's asked.

"John Constantine is a constant throne in many of the demons, fallen, and lords of hell. He has made enemies and allies throughout each of the layers of heaven and hell. I would use his bitch of a daughter Maria against him… But she turned on us all. Since her 'death' sweet little Maria is trapped in Limbo. It doesn't matter any. Just know that Constantine is a capable mystic, and master of the occultic arts." The plump man said.

"Perhaps then it would be in our best interest for him to meet his end." Ra's said.

"Mr. AlGhul… I believe we have an understanding. Do this for me and I promise that you shall be named a Lord in hell." He said.

Ra's smirked and listened as Wormwood described John Constantine's appearance and hobbies that dealt with the layer of hell that Wormwood presided over.

(Half a mile from the Kent's Farm)

John stopped once he was sure he was far enough away from the farm not to draw Superman's attention. He sat down and drew a pentagram on the ground and took a small package from his trenchcoat. Out of the package he drew five birthday cake candles and placed them at each point of the pentagram.

"Fatum , EGO dico vos continuo. Videor pro mihi quod refero meus questions vos arse." He spoke in Latin.

No sooner had he spoke the words then a hooded figure appeared in a glowing blue light. The figure looked at him and breathed out a sigh.

"You're asking why I broke the seventh law aren't you John." Destiny said as he looked at the ill tempered mystic and ancient.

"Bloody 'ell Destiny! I've got better things to do than look 'fter a bunch of Yanks." John said as he looked at the figure.

"John… Have you thought about Maria?" Destiny asked.

John grew quiet as he looked at the figure. It was a unspoken rule between them. They would do what they had to do in order to get things done, but John wouldn't mention Death leaving Destiny and Destiny wouldn't mention his daughter Maria. John drew a silk from the pack and lit it up. He drew in the sweet flavor of the tobacco and let it swirl outside of his nostrils.

"It's bad enough you got to break that rule too?" He asked.

"It's worse than you can perceive John. The 'mortal', and I use the term loosely, wants to kill off more than three-fourths of the planet's population. Doing such would alter the Destiny of each and every one of those people. Not only that John but without mortals here to sustain us all of the ancients will lose or immortality. The only one who will continue to live forever will be Death, and that is until she has finally claimed the last mortal soul." Destiny said sadly.

"'Ell, when it rains it pours. What else can you tell me?" John asked.

"The seven are working on this with the mortal." Destiny said.

"Oh shit…. Lust is here?" John asked.

"Yes John… Lillian lives. She was resurrected, but I'm unsure of who did it." Destiny answered.

"Shit… This is just… Fuckin' 'ell! Things couldn't be sort of normal for once. It's always bloody demons and shit." John said as he cursed.

"John… There might be a way that you can free Maria and royally piss off the Archduke that has made a contract with the mortal." Destiny said.

A smirk appeared on John's face as he looked at Destiny.

"Alright, tell me what I need to know." John said as he looked at the hooded figure.

(Gotham Narrows – rent controlled apartment building.)

Wrath growled as he walked the floor. Each step caused his temper to rise, and each step caused a new burned pattern in the carpet. He reached out grabbed a lamp that was sitting on the coffee table and flung it out the window listening to the sound of the window pane and lamp shatter.

"Nice Wrath… Take a seat and tried to compose yourself for once." Envy said as he looked at the hulking figure.

"That mortal dared to believe he was better than me." Wrath seethed.

"That mortal bested you in combat, so what? Everyone here knows that you could tear his soul apart through his own anger. Who cares about anything else?" Envy asked.

"He dared to touch me! He dared to stand up to Wrath!" Wrath shouted.

"For the love of money shut up." Greed said as he walked into the door.

"It's about time you got here Greed. What kept you?" Lust asked as she moved one of her long legs across the others.

Greed looked at her and a small smirk crossed his face. The tight fitting leather bodice, mini skirt, and knee high boots all brought out the luscious figure wearing them. Add Lust's copper hair and small black horns and she was the poster girl for every dirty magazine that ever existed.

"Sorry, Sloth, Pride, and Wallow had to stop on the way. We checked the lay out and began composing an idea to make our work load a lot easier. Sloth explain please." Greed said.

Sloth yawned as he moved forward and sat down.

"Together the Justice League is a force that is nearly unstoppable. In truth what holds it together now is the founders. If they fall from grace the entire league will disband. So we each need to take one of the members and amplify what they naturally feel." Sloth said as he yawned again.

"So we find the members of their 'founders' that convents one of us the most and attack them?" Vanity asked.

"That's it in a nut shell oh Ice Queen." Sloth said as he smirked at her.

"Just because I said no to you doesn't mean that I've said no to everyone." Vanity said.

"So… Did you happen to see who suffers from what?" Envy asked.

"We've made a few observations. We looked into their hearts, or at least some of them… The one called Shayera… She is envious. She was once with the Green Lantern John Stewart, but she has been replaced. In her heart she feels envious of the woman who so easily replaced her." Pride said.

"Good, Scorned lovers are fairly easy to motivate." Envy said as he smirked.

"What of the Bat?" Wrath asked.

"Vengence, anger all of the good things in life. He does his works in the name of good, but inside there is a child who is angry with world, who is angry at the man who stole his parents away from him. He is all yours Wrath." Wallow said.

"Wallow… You're not one of the Seven. Why are you even here?" Lust asked as she got up.

"I'm here to handle the mystics. What better way to take them out of the equation than to make them wallow in self pity. Remind them of how much of an outsider they are. And for the mystic Zatanna… Remind her of the little dark headed girl she gave away after splitting up with Constantine." Wallow said…

"Speaking of which… What of Constantine's bastard daughter? The mystic/moral one?" Greed asked.

Vanity smiled and held up a mirror. It began to cloud and they looked to see a girl inside of a private school.

"She believes she is a mortal and doesn't know the difference. If we need to we can find her and kill her, but I doubt that it will even be an issue." Vanity said.

"Then we all know what we have to do. Lets make some lives miserable." Wrath said with a smirk.

The seven and Wallow all became intangible and began heading toward the founders and mystics. Smirking each of them knew that even heroes sinned, and those sins would now cause the fall of the justice League.

(Outside of Gotham)

John groaned as he stumbled forward. After getting the information he could from Destiny he had opened a portal and teleported directly to Gotham. Of course he remembered how horrible he was at this and was lucky that he managed to make it about a mile outside of the city.

_**AN: Fatum , EGO dico vos continuo. Videor pro mihi quod refero meus questions vos arse. In Latin translates to Destiny, I call you forth. Appear before me and answer my questions you arse. According to online translators. Thanks English to Latin Translators. Also I wanted to state that while **__**Rosacarnis is Maria's mother in the HellBlazer books In this story she is going to be the daughter of Lust aka Lillian. Also making Lust/Lillian the daughter of Nergal. Thanks.**_


End file.
